


Cover for Left

by bluebellofbakerstreet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebellofbakerstreet/pseuds/bluebellofbakerstreet
Comments: 14
Kudos: 43





	Cover for Left

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lifeonmars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeonmars/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Left](https://archiveofourown.org/works/639976) by [lifeonmars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeonmars/pseuds/lifeonmars). 


End file.
